Online sellers accept digital payments to conduct transactions with buyers. Payment management platforms such as CyberSource and Authorize.Net are available to e-commerce merchants for payment processing.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.